The overall purpose of these studies is to test the hypothesis that glutamine has a protein anabolic effect in humans. Although Glutamine is the most abundant amino acid in the body, and can be synthesized de novo, muscle free glutamine pool if often observed in life-threatening conditions associated with protein wasting. Through our studies we have been able to demonstrate that acute administration of oral glutamine in fasted adults increases whole body protein synthesis and also assenuates protein wasting effects associated with glucocorticosteroids.